deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Leolab/User Siege Tourney, Round 29 of 64: Beastman 14 (Ryan) v Swg66 (Cadwalader)
Ryan the Dreaded: The feared pirate from Spain Attacking Cadwalader Owain Jones: The Welsh Great Captain. Prologue Celina is meandering down some of the hallways, trying to find something to do; with their hosts watching them, there was little they could do but wait and fight. She hears someone prancing down the hallway and grimaces. There was only one person who walked like that, and meeting him was never fun. “And noooww… the lying orphan is here!” Celina took a step back, as if struck. She was prepared for his usual insanity, but this was different. “Yes, yes… the dominating event. Everyone killed by… by… BEES! Yes, bees on horses. With FIRE!! LOTS OF FIRE!!!” Celina took another step back, eyes growing wide with horror. The events of that day flashed before her eyes, as the remembered feeling of helplessness soaked in. “But that’s just one part… What was the other? The bees? Mephistopheles?.. Oh, yes, the army. You always thought they betrayed you by kicking you out. But you made them ride horses! On those weird, creepy creatures! That’s a more basic betrayal of trust than disguising yourself!” Celina ran off, not wanting to deal with the madman any more than she had to. She also had a past to drown in alcohol. Austonio watched her go, and then pranced off to find his cat. Nicholas was yelling about some horses this time; he had to be saved. Attacker Symbol = |-| General = Weapons: Close: Cutlass Pole-arm: Boarding Pike Ranged: English Standard Issue Crossbow w/flaming arrows Off-Hand: Throwing Knife Armor: Steel Thin Chest Plate Single Combat accepted |-| Army = Tactics: For attacking, Ryan often uses a charge-forward with reckless disregard for life strategy for battles, with a mental warfare of slaughtering innocents strategy for sieges, then throwing corpses over the wall. Attacking Troops: 5,000 men 10 siege cannons loaded with grapeshot and the required amounts of people to run them. (30 men) 2,000 Pirates. Weapons: Close: Cutlass Far: Crossbow 1,500 Horseman. Weapons: Close: Boarding Pike Ranged: Crossbow 1,470 Skirmishers/Mercernaries Weapons: Close: Tomahawks Ranged: Grappling Hooks (to get over the walls) Defender Symbol = |-| General = Weapons: Long Range: English long bow with varity bodkin and broad head tips, with cloth soaked in posion wrapped near arrow head Polearm: Poleaxe. Axe-head with hammer head oppisite the axe head, with large spike Main-hand: English Long sword, with small parrying sheild attached to wrist Off-hand: Engligh War hammer, hammer head, Spike and puncuturing Bill, another small parrying sheild on his wrist. Armor: Articulated Plate Steel plate, with Rivited 8-in-2 Kings Mail, Corinthian style steel helmet Single Combat: Will issue challenges when losing or if confident of a win. Will not accept if enemy is nearly routed, but is likely to otherwise. |-| Army = Defense Seige Counter Measures All wearing Plated Rivited mail and Steel Skull cap 12 14in Canons placed on walls,firing a combination of iron ball shot and grapes shot. :Each Cannon is manned by 4 men, Main weapon short Falcata sword and Tower sheild. Secondary weapon War Hammer Units. 2000 Long Bow man, using combination Bodkin and broadhead. Have flaming arrows as well as posion tips. 2000 Heavy Infantry. Serve as Formation fights, all highly trained and hard to move Armour. Full Articulated Plate with rivited mail worn underneath Main Weapon: Hoplon Sheild and Long Spear Secondary Weapon: Falcata short sword 1200 Pike men. Armour: Rivited Mail Hauberk, Steel Cuirass Main Weapon: Long Pike Secondary: Short sword buckler 1000 Cross bowmen, with Armor pierceing Bodkin head, accompanied by 1000 loaders Armor:Plated Mai Hauberk and Burgonet helmet Main Weapon: Arbalest Crossbow Secondary: Warhammer and Buckler. Support 252 men as support, making the ball shot, arrows, will also resully archers in battle with bolts and arrows. Can fight if need be. Also function as Sappers. Armor: Mail Hauberk when working in battle feild, steel helmet Main Weapon: Targe sheild and Hand axe Secondary: Dirk Dagger X-Factors These X-Factors are created by taking averages from the X-Factor evaluation blog, rounded to the nearest number. I did not choose them. There is no bias. Victory Conditions Attacker= *Overrun castle *Force defender to surrender *Win Single Combat |-| Defender= *Force attacker to surrender *Annihilate attacker *Survive for 4 months *Win Single Combat |-|Tie= *One side meets the victory conditions but loses their general *Both sides lose their general. Notes Battle = *Any siege weapons without a crew cannot be used *Area is as follows: **A square, stone fort with a tower at each corner and one in the center. It is on a hill, but has no other natural barriers. Castle is 100 m x 100 m x 125 m. Towers have a 10 m radius and are 150 m tall. The fighting is mostly close-quarters in small areas within the castle. |-|Voting = In order for a vote to count as full, it must contain an analysis of the victory or tie conditions and which - if any - the armies can meet. A paragraph or two with at least 10 relevant sentences can be substituted for a full vote. A paragraph or two with 5 relevant sentences will count as a half vote. All others will not count. |-| General's Kit = *Includes: **A telescope / looking glass for his personal use and others for the commanders **Several maps of the area **Locations of friendly supply lines **Various support personnel: a quartermaster corps, cooking corps, medical corps, and religious services Battle 3 Months, 31 Days, 23 Hours. Cadwalader the Cunning reclined in his quarters. His men had completely, utterly crushed the opposing force. They were just waiting for reinforcements to burn and move all the bodies - they were currently trapped in the fort by a giant mound of deceased enemy forces. Resupply was handled by commandeering the enemy cannons and using padding. Lots and lots of padding, since some of his men had died trying to intercept some of the earlier packages. They had also notified them of a lone man wandering around, but it was insignificant enough to not matter. A brief flash of light returns both generals to the waiting room. End of Siege Statistics *Total Time: 4 Months, 0 Days, 0 Hours, 0 Minutes. *Casualties: 5,007 **Ryan: 5,000 **Cadwalader: 7 Category:Blog posts